Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game coming to North America in 2014. It was released in Japan in 2013. Description Nintendo America announced its initial plans for its Nintendo 3DS portable gaming platform for 2014. Among the titles announced is ‘Disney Magical World’ which is slated to be available both in-store as well as through the Nintendo eShop beginning April 11. According to Nintendo, ‘Disney Magical World’ is a new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Artworks 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg Gallery 3ds disneymw 011014 scrn 02.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212334.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212336.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212338.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212340.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212342.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440479.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440485.jpg NcDisneyMagicCastle 08.jpg Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Jim Cummings as Pete *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *David Ogden Siters as Doc *Corey Burton as Grumpy *David Ogden Siters as Happy *Bill Farmer as Sleepy *Jeff Bennett as Bashful *Bob Joles as Sneezy *Frank Welker as Dopey *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett as Geppetto *Corey Burton as Master Yen Sid *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother *Hayden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Corey Burton as Doorknob *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip *Elsie Fisher as Marie *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jeff Bennett as Laumiere *David Ogden Siters as Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Brandon Hender as Chip *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Frank Welker as Abu *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Chris Snaders as Stitch *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow Videos Disney Magical World - Trailer|Trailer 3DS - Disney Magic Castle My Happy Life - First Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル External Links *‘Disney Magical World’ for Nintendo 3DS Announced for April Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Category:2014 video games Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Lilo & Stitch